Water systems have long been proved to be an effective and efficient means for watering landscaping, especially in hot, dry climates. A need has existed for a tool and a method to install water pipe, such as for irrigation, or for use in a house, under an existing driveway, walkway or other hard nonmoving object without removing the driveway, walkway or other hard nonmoving object.
The movement of clean water has become very important in developing countries. Typically, in these countries, there is no money for drilling equipment. In fact, there is barely enough money for the PVC pipe used to carry the clean water from a spring. A need has existed for a manually operable device that installs water pipe under hard nonmoving objects on the surface of the ground without digging, and without use of motor operated or gasoline operated equipment. Particularly, there is a need for this method in developing countries or in poor areas of the United States
A need exists for a tool and a method to install a water pipe which is fast, easy to use, and works with preexisting structures.
A need has existed for a device that has no motor for installing water pipe in habitats where endangered species exist, and provides a tool that is quiet unlike motorized boring drills.
A need exists for a water pipe installation tool for use in laying pipe under nonmoving objects, like concrete foundations, that has few safety hazards for a worker in the installation process and which creates little noise pollution for other neighborhood residents during installation.
A need exists for a light, easy to ship hand-held device that could be used to easily install pipe for water systems of a consistent, correct diameter preventing mistakes in the water pipe installation process.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.